


You Don’t Get To Walk Away From This

by sunsetseas77



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anger, Gen, Mon El is in it for about five sentences (see archive warning), Repercussions, Violence, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetseas77/pseuds/sunsetseas77
Summary: All of that destruction in National City and why did it happen? What if the consequences were different?An alternate, not-happy ending for a S2 storyline where decisions made earlier return with vengeance.





	You Don’t Get To Walk Away From This

**Author's Note:**

> This alternate interpretation could be seen as being harsh on Kara Zor-El so know that if you go forward.
> 
> The idea came from what was shown happening in National City. Kara’s characterization was inconsistent this season and long-term consequences were rarely dealt with. But what if there was acknowledgement of and consequences from the destruction in National City and Kara had to deal with that? Because her character used to think about things like this, and having to do so again would show a learning experience, something coming out of the past months. Also, I tried to put her decisions and most recent loss (the version in this story) into the larger context of her past to provide an explanation that made some sense to me for what led to them and what they meant.

Mon-El turned and struggled across the open field to the pod. Kara watched him go, another loss tearing at her, joining those she’d already endured. She was looking at Mon-El, but she wasn’t focusing on what was happening, instead fighting the feelings of abandonment and loneliness that she never seemed able to subdue. 

She didn’t sense the shot.

He fell, hitting the grass hard enough to bounce slightly. Kara shouted his name and was at his side on one knee, covering him with her cape. But it was too late for that. His eyes were open and sightless, a hole at his temple, spotted with lead residue.

For a minute she went numb with shock, even as tears slipped down her cheeks, the sight in front of her combining with the last 48 hours to push her to her limits even as part of her brain was telling her to act. Her training kicked in and she swiveled to scan the immediate area. Across the field walked a DEO agent with a sniper rifle in hand. Alex must have left a team here when dropping off the pod. Kara remained on one knee, but looked past the woman, “Agent Collins, did you apprehend the shooter? Is your partner with them?”

The black-clad woman didn’t react to the questions, continuing her approach until she stood a few feet away from Kara but at an angle to take in Mon-El’s lifeless body. A shuddered exhale came from her as she turned to face the superhero and finally spoke, “It’s too bad the DEO gave up its supply of kryptonite. I would have given everything I have left for just one bullet to kill you too.”

Driven by shock and everything that had built up in her, Kara’s response was visceral and immediate. With a roar she flew at the agent, grabbing her with extended arms and slamming her back into the trunk of the nearest tree. The sound of cracking bones and the sudden appearance of blood at the woman’s mouth just barely stopped Kara from driving her through the tree itself. She was back on her feet but she kept Agent Collins pinned to the trunk.

“Why?” Kara was screaming. “Why did you do this?”

“Why?” The voice was low and Kara found herself looking into angry, anguished emptiness. Damaged lungs and muscles labored with the simple cycle of inhalation and exhalation. “Why? My sister and my two children died yesterday when they were hit by a shot from a Daxamite ship.”

“Just because Mon-El is a Daxamite doesn’t mean he was responsible. How ….”

Agent Collins shook her head slightly and wheezed as she interrupted, the sentences halting but laced with fury, “How deluded are you? You caused this, all of this, you and that boyfriend, the wannabe hero taking up space at headquarters. Unlike everyone else in National City, and most at the DEO, I know why this invasion happened. Because of him. Because of you. Because he wouldn’t go with them. Because you went and got him. You two made Earth a target. And then you couldn’t protect even National City! People died because of you. My sister was my best friend. My children were my life. And they are dead! The invasion may be over but you two do not get to walk away from this! I couldn’t kill you with him, but I could make you hurt.”

Kara felt each accusation, each connection between her actions and the invasion as a physical blow, but she tried to counter, “The Daxamite queen was obsessed. And she needed a planet. She would have come back regardless of what we did.”

The pinned woman barked out an incredulous sound, even as it caused her face to twist in agony. “No. You don’t get to use that argument. You don’t get to say that it would have happened anyway. Hypothetical doesn’t matter. Reality does. Your choices led to this. You both are responsible. Go look at the casualty lists and face your mistakes. Look for my daughters, Supergirl,” Agent Collins’ voice was barely there but Kara couldn’t miss how deep the disdain surrounding that last word was. It seared through her.

The agent mustered just enough strength then to empty her lungs with some force, expelling bloody spittle into Kara’s face as her final words fell from her mouth, “Now either finish me off or get your hands off of me. I’ve done what I set out to do.” With that, Kara found herself holding onto an unconscious opponent while her whole being reeled.

Trying to stave off the maelstrom in herself, she laid the DEO agent down by the tree. Using her X-ray vision and strength, the superhero reset some of the fractured bones, but the breaks and internal bleeding in the chest were extensive. Her mental chaos only intensified with the evidence of how close she had come to executing the executioner, and she knew she desperately needed backup.

Kara stood and reconnected the communication devices she had turned off so their farewell had been private. “Alex …. Alex, I need a medivac with a trauma team at my location now.” Her voice faltered as she bent at the waist, her whole body wracked by tremors. Pulling herself back up she continued, “And I need a team with a body bag. Mon-El is dead.” 

Alex’s voice came over the connection, clipped and intense, “We’re on our way. Just hold on.”

“Please hurry,” Kara’s voice was so faint it was unlikely Alex had heard her. She slumped to the ground with her eyes closed. Alex found her there, head in her hands, sitting across from outcomes of a reality she had declined to see.


End file.
